A Forgotten Friendship
by LifelessApril
Summary: He never went down to her lab. She never went up to the bullpen. This time, she got the strength to call him and meet him. What's his excuse anyway? One-shot. Tabby friendship, a little romance. Tiva hint.


**A/N: Well, I am now moving to one-shots. It takes me a lot of time to think of ways to progress my stories. I am usually doing it in school, because I have no time. Hopefully, now that it's National day for us, I get to write more! Who wasn't neither with Abby nor with Ziva, but he loved Ziva and Abby both.**

Abby was standing around the corner of her apartment, gazing at her watch, but really looking at the sky and what a perfect day it was. The sky was crystal clear and the sun was very warm. It always cheered her up in days like these. It made her really appreciate that she was a human being and she could feel the breeze and even breathe it.

In the distance, she saw the man she missed a lot these past few months, Anthony Dinozzo. Always well-dressed in a suit, looking extremely formal as his job required. He always had that smile on his face, that smile that Abby could not stop to admire. He might have been a goofball, but in right situations he was always serious, yet hopeful.

Since the past few months, they were always distant. He never came down in her lab to see her and she never went up in the bullpen, since she hated being up there. Maybe they were busy, maybe they were afraid that if they were alone they would start talking about the explosion. Maybe he was afraid that they would start talking about his feelings towards Ziva, but Abby never believed that Tony and Ziva would have made a successful and happy couple in the future, mostly because they were opposite.

Now, even being opposite you might be able to get through it, but they both weren't going to back down in a fight. She never knew the reason he never came down. She would be there either way. She smiled as she saw him getting closer and closer and his smile go wider as he approached her. But all they did is just stood there, looking at each other. No hug or kiss or even ''hey''. They just looked at each other, feeling awkward and trying to find a way to greet one another.

Abby hated this; she could not stand feeling so distant. She was always herself around him, but she felt that something changed in him. She felt him cold; maybe he didn't want her to hug him. Maybe now he loved Ziva and someone who loves someone else, does not want to be hugged by someone else. She just smiled awkwardly and started walking as Tony joined her, standing next to her.

''It's been a long time.'' His voice startled her. It was a strange tone. Oh God, she couldn't believe it, even his voice changed. She almost didn't recognize it. ''It has been, yes.'' She smiled. ''I was in my lab.'' He nodded. ''Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I had…no…'' He tried to finish, but she finished for him. ''Time…? Yeah, I heard that before.''

He smiled. ''I'm serious, really.'' She nodded. ''I believe you. How have you been?'' He shrugged. ''So, I take that as…''good'' or as ''eh''?'' He shrugged again. "Well, how are things between you and Ziva?" He cleared his throat. "We're going to take breakfast and go to work?" She got the cue for her to change the subject. "I see, sure." He stopped in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry, Abby. It's just…I don't like talking about that." She nodded sadly. "You don't trust me." He didn't speak. She shook her head.

Tears rolled down her cheek. ''I'm sorry. It was my fault for asking you to come. I should have waited for you to come. I wanted to see…'' He raised his eyebrows. ''I wanted to see how much you can keep ignoring me…I…I don't believe…'' He shook his head and softened. ''In what?'' She looked in his eyes. ''In you…''

She turned around and went to cross the street. As Tony went to chase after her, he saw a car speeding towards her, probably not seeing her. ''Abby!'' He ran with all the strength he had inside him and pushed her out of the road, falling down, taking her with him as they were meters away from the speeding car. She screamed, cried. He just saved her life. They were meters away from each other as people went to see if they're okay.

Tony gazed at Abby's side and quickly stood up, turning her to face him. "What the hell were you thinking? It's your life we're talking about! Ever since Kate's death I swore to protect you, but everyday you're making it hard for me!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry that I'm being a burden for you, then."

He rolled his eyes as Abby stood up and started limping, trying to walk as fast as she could away from him. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Ever since that word was found, it has lost its meaning, Tony." He got closer to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I'm not lying, though. I'm serious."

She sighed. "Hug me, please. I need it and I need you, Abby." She hugged him tight as everyone just stared in awe and he hugged her just as tight. He missed her hugs and seeing her walking in front of the car, hearing her scream and cry, seeing her closed eyes to the side. He almost lost her. What would happen if he didn't see the car? He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. She whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, I snapped. I just…miss you too much…and seeing you not care is killing me…" He looked at her. "I do care." She smiled and shook her head. He cupped her cheeks. "I do." As she went to kiss his lips, she kissed his cheek instead.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, it started raining as the sky kept getting darker. He grabbed her by the hand and he ran to the store to buy an umbrella. He opened and pulled her close. She blushed and looked down. "What?" She shrugged. "I…feel so embarrassed that I didn't take an umbrella." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will always share my umbrella with you, Abs. Only with you." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled as well. "I'm thinking…we should skip work." She laughed. "We should. But we won't." He smirked. "We won't?" She raised her eyebrows. "We will?" He nodded. "Definitely." He tightened his grasp on her shoulders as he really missed her and continued walking and laughing with her as he always did.

A forgotten friendship just got alive again. Two distant friends are now catching up. As Abby made him to give a pinky promise that this won't happen again, they spend the day together.

**Monday 9:00 am. Abby.**

That was how he marked on his calendar and smiled every time he had to get up. His Monday was no longer a bad day for him. It was a day he was always awaiting after promising to Abby that Monday will become an Abby's day. A day he always waited for, it was the day he smiled the most. The day where he just washed all his problems away, for the rest of his life.

And as she was shot 6 years later and gave out her last breath, having Tony by her side. She pointed on the clock and the calendar.

**Monday 9:00 am. Abby's death.**

And at the radio, it was playing her favorite song, as Tony laid his head next to her side, leaving himself vulnerable for everyone to see. That's the first time Anthony Dinozzo cried so much for a woman.

And the lyrics kept going on.

_**All because of you.**_

_**I believe in angels.**_

_**Not the kind with wings.**_

_**No, not the kind with halos.**_

_**The kind that bring you home.**_

_**When home becomes a strange place…**_


End file.
